


Time after Time

by Yukikosnow139



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2015: 4th of July., America muses., Happy Birthday America!, Hints of usuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikosnow139/pseuds/Yukikosnow139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America muses on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after Time

It was nearing midnight. 11:52 P.m. to be exact. Brilliant sprays of color were still bombing outside, citizens wanting to celebrate to the last moment. Their blazing colors reflected in a dazzling show on his glasses. Red, white, blue. His favorite colors, they represented everything his country stood; the values and ideals that the founding fathers valued and built the country, him, on. Red for hardiness and valor; the blood of the soldiers spilt for their independence. Red for the courage needed to defend the freedom of American citizens. White for purity and innocence; pure intentions and high ideals. And blue for justice; for there to be equality between all humans. **(1)**

Another radiating light that vibrated the sky for a moment illuminated intense summer sky blue eyes behind their glass shield. Eyes that gazed in deep thought towards his America flag covered phone, silently waiting for something. A call. From someone that never spoke to him on this day. Never told him happy birthday. Never even called to say a simple hello. It hurt. To not be acknowledge on this day by the one person he had known ever since his childhood. Someone he saw as more than a brother or even a lover; someone he use to wish to be just like. Still wished he could accomplish some of the things that someone did.

Yet, he could understand. That day. That faithful day when the Declaration of Independence was signed; the day he knew, even as a youngling, that he was perhaps betraying his big brothers trust. However his people’s happiness and will came first and they wanted to be free from British rule. Had to be. His people had been suffocating under King George III; under his religious prosecution. And so, while the eight year war reigned, he kept in mind his people’s happiness and will to keep going, to keep fighting. Even with the breakdown of his most beloved person, he kept strong; pushed for his independence. Still, that betrayal must have hurt his precious person; it must have scarred him deeply. And that was why he never pushed his beloved on this day.

But what person did not ever want acknowledgement from what had once been their role model? Even if just for a moment, or in a small way.

A quick succession of the pyrotechnics lighted up the room’s clock. 11: 58 P.M.

A sigh accompanied by a sad smile. Time to retire; no one would be calling.

_“_ _If you're lost you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting Time after time.”_

That ringtone.

Scrambling he grabbed it. Sure enough it was him.

**“H-hello..?”** Curse his voice for cracking.

_“Hello..”_ The voice on the other end sounded hesitant.

**“What’s wrong? Err..I-I mean hey Iggy!”** Again he winced. That did not sound like his usual self.

_“What do you-“_ The other cut himself off. Not talking for a good 10 seconds.

**“Are you-“**

_“Happy birthday America.”_ The line went dead.

Captivating blue eyes widened, taking the phone slowly from his face. 12:00 A.M. He had made it.

_Happy Birthday America._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July my fellow Americans. My followers who are not American: Hope you all had a awesome 4th!
> 
> Happy Birthday America! 239 years old! 
> 
> Notes:
> 
> (1)- The meaning of the colors of the American flag I got from here: 2013/07/04/why-the-u-s-flag-is-red-white-and-blue/
> 
> The song: Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper.


End file.
